


Emma vs. Spy World

by CharmedTeenWolfCaskett



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chuck AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett/pseuds/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett
Summary: Emma Swan was just a regular nerd herder until she was sent an email by her ex-boyfriend and became a national security problem. Now with a new boyfriend who is not really her boyfriend and her family she is going to face challenges from all over.





	Emma vs. Spy World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Once Upon a Time  
> For those of you who have seen Chuck, the apartment and courtyard are the same as in the show.

Emma is sitting in front of Nerd Herd desk at the local Buy More when Ruby comes up to her. Ruby is a sale-woman at the Buy More and Emma’s first friend since the beginning of school. They have many different interests but they are best friends. Ruby is a great sales person mostly because she is an attractive woman who likes to seduce people into buying what they need.

“Emma, when are you off today?” Ruby innocently asks.

“Why do you want to know?” Emma is suspicious because Ruby never asks anything like that without an agenda.

“Come on, Emma, live a little! I am just wanting to go out for you birthday, remember that?”

Ruby, no I don’t want to go out and ‘live a little’,” Emma uses air quotes, “besides Mary Margret and David have plans that I am supposed to go to.”

Ruby sighs, but then lightens up when she realizes that she was invited to that as well. “Fine, then I will just come with you to whatever the plan is.”

Emma sighed, but said nothing because Ruby would just find a way to come anyways. Emma continues to work on a computer when Victor and August walked up to her.

“Hey, Emma how is it going?” August asked leaning towards her.

“Fine, August. Victor.” Emma didn’t like Victor because of his attitude and the fact that he slept with her best friend and never called her back.

“Emma.” Emma didn’t know what Victor had against her, but they both didn’t like each other.

* * *

 

When Emma got home, Mary Margret ran up to her and started jumping up and down. “I am so glad you are home!” David comes in behind her and smiles at Emma before going to the kitchen to start making dinner. David is Emma’s foster brother and when his mother died he was the one to take care of her for all those years. He met Mary Margret at the hospital where he was training to become a doctor. Now they are both doctors and in love, but David hasn’t worked up the courage to ask Mary Margret to marry him. Mary Margret moved into their apartment a few months ago and has become the sister that Emma has never had.

“Hey Mary Margret, what are the plans for tonight because I think Ruby invited herself over.” Emma wondered.

“Oh-uh..um,” Mary Margret looks around before finding David, “David how is it going in there?”

Emma is a little suspicious because of how Mary Margret just acted until she realized something.

She groaned, “This isn’t a party is it?” Emma did not want to go to a party.

“Just a small one which is why David is making appetizers and all that.”

Emma just groaned again because she really didn’t want to have a party, but she also didn’t want to let David and Mary Margret down. “Okay, fine, but I am not promising to be nice to everyone.”

* * *

 

It was time for the party and by the time everyone was there she noticed that there are more men than women there at the party. She sees Ruby chatting it up with a couple of men. She sighs and heads back inside the apartment trying to find somewhere to hide.

She is heading to her room when David caught her. “Emma, come on this is for Mary Margret, just talk to some of them for a few minutes.” David pleaded. Emma sighed again before nodding her head and following David back out into the courtyard. The courtyard is in the middle of the apartments area and there is a big fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

Emma starts to talk to a few of the guys there when it gets awkward after the first couple of questions.

“So what do you do for a living?” The first guy asked.

“I work at the nerd herd desk at the Buy More.” That makes the first guy laugh until he realizes it is not a joke and then he makes some excuse and goes to talk to someone else.

“Where did you go to college?” The second guy asks.

“I went to Yale.”

“Yale that is a great school. What did you major in?”

“Well I was majoring in social science in order to become a social worker or maybe even a lawyer, but I was unable to graduate.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, my boyfriend there got me expelled from there.” Emma said it with a lot of disgust and anger at her ex-boyfriend.

“Haha… okay then.” That guy also gets nervous and then leaves as well.

Emma just shrugs and goes over to where Mary Margret, David, and Ruby were gathered. “Wow that went well.” Ruby viewed sarcastically.

“Hey! It is not my fault that I still hate Neal and work at the Buy More.”

They all nod along before they decide that is the end of the party.

When Emma gets to her room about to go to bed, her computer goes off and when she looks she finds an email from Neal. ‘What the hell does he want?’

She opens the email, but it is password protected with only a hint of what the code is.

**Dreamcatcher was going to lead us to______**

She thinks about it for a second before she realizes that before the incident they were in a hotel room to get away from their roommates and found a dreamcatcher. They decided that they were going to move somewhere together and that is when she pointed to a random spot on the map.

She types in Tallahassee and presses enter. A whole bunch of images flash through the email and she is transfixed on the pictures. The pictures flashing lasts until morning and when they stop she faints. Ruby opens the door and sees Emma on the floor. “Wow, Emma did you get drunk ands out after the party last night?”

Emma gets up and has a major headache before deciding to leave the pictures out of the conversation and just mentions that she probably has a hangover. Ruby leaves her room so that she can get ready for work when she looks at the computer and sees the words **Download complete** before she looks away.

She gets ready for work and decides to wait until after work before looking at what the email was about. When they were getting ready for the ride in the radio was on and mentioned something about a prime minister coming to town and she saw a bunch of images go off in her head. She shakes it off thinking she is imaging things.

* * *

 

Emma is sitting at the desk talking to Ruby when she stops talking. “Wow, who is that fine looking gentleman?” Ruby asks while practically drooling. Emma just ignores her, trying to finish her work before lunch. The man looks around before noticing a woman looking at him and that she is next to a beautiful blonde as well as a tech desk. He starts to head over.

Ruby starts to freak out quietly while trying to nudge Emma to look up. “Ruby leave me alone I am trying to save this customers computer.”

A throat clears. Emma looks up and is briefly stunned by how handsome this stranger looks before she shakes her head. “How can the nerd herd help you today?”

“Yes, love, I was having trouble getting my phone to work and i am waiting for an important phone call so I was wondering if you could help.”

Emma asks for the phone. She starts fiddling with it while Ruby stares at the guy. He finally notices and asks her what is wrong.

“Nothing, we just don’t get a lot of accents around here.”

“Ah, okay then.” Killian just nods his head before looking back at Emma. Ruby seems to take that as a sign that Killian is interested in Emma. “So, you single?”

“Ruby!” Emma startles, but stares disapprovingly at Ruby.

“Ah, yes I am.” Killian looks like he is about to say something than changes his mind when Emma starts talking. “There it is fixed. It should be able to take calls like the important one you are waiting for.”

“Thanks love.” Emma feels a tingle at the accent and the word love, but before she can say anything a young boy comes running up to her. “Emma, Emma! We are having some trouble.”

“What is going on Henry?”

“We had a competition today, but Robin misplaced the recording so I was wondering what you could do.” Robin comes up behind them and smiles at Emma.

“Hey, Emma, sorry to bother you, but Henry is right and Regina would have my head if I forgot to record the competition.”

“That is okay.” Emma thinks for a second before noticing that Killian is still there. She holds up a finger in the one minute sign before going to the green screen area of the Buy More and setting up the camera. “Okay we are good to go!”

Killian smiles at this before leaving his card on the desk and quietly sneaking out.

Henry finishes the competition for a second time with everyone watching. Everyone claps at the end before Emma looks at the desk hoping Killian was still there. He wasn’t, but Ruby saw that he left a card with his name on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Ruby a bit like Anna from Chuck just not as goth as Anna. I am thinking of making this a collection of one-shots of different episodes, but let me know what you think.


End file.
